supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spotlow-Garbiel Family Vacation/@comment-50.129.225.136-20130629221411/@comment-5932670-20131020185849
The PETA is a lying piece of c***, agreed? Frank: "I highly agree with you, PeTA is a hunk of garbage." Andi: "I do too!" Jason: "Me three!" Sophie the Otter: "Good for you, guys!" Reicheru: "So, shall we try to boycott PeTA?" ???: "" (Translation: Can me and Kazuki come with you?) Reicheru and Kazuki come out Frank: "Hey look, Reicheru-san, it's another you and your boyfriend Kazuki!" Jason: "Hello, guys!" Andi: "Konnichiwa!" Reicheru: "Of course you both can, the Normal Kazuki will be here soon." rest of the Another counterparts appear Marilou the Otter: (holding a Cheer Bear plush and Funshine Bear plush in one arm and a Hoppopotamus plush and Rhinokey plush in the other arm) "You know what? Let's try to punish Bridget and never let her be a part of PETA ever again!" Another Giuseppe: "Good idea!" Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: "That girl must not listen to that PETA garbage!") Normal and Another Samos appear Toshio Samo: "" (Translation: "I agree.") Reicheru: "Listen up, all of you! We'll have a meeting this evening!" hours later, everyone is gathered around in a large table inside the SNFW headquarters Another Giuseppe: "I like aquariums, I'm vegetarian, but I don't support f***ers, not even them." Another Kazuki: "" (Translation: And let's kill every----) Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: No killing) Another Kazuki: "" (Translation: But I want them to die!) Reicheru: "Settle down already. Can we get on with the meeting, onegai?" Okina and Plone Families except for Sean Plone appear, alongside the Kiranokos, the Kishos, the Kirochus, the Clouds, the Hattons, the Danos, and the other Terrific 10 members Reicheru: "Oh, hey guys. Come sit down on the chairs. There is an important discussion going on here." Tokiko: "Konnichiwa, me and my family members hate PETA for all the baloney they mentioned." Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: Prepare ramen If Another Kazuki gets hungry, when he does, he goes cannibalistic, and half of people will die, and he will eat their flesh) Another Kazuki: "" (Translation: I do not!) Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: You ate half of Another Takumi's organs, right? All because I didn't have enough yen to buy you anything) Reicheru: "Alright then, you both break it up." 5 minutes later Kazuki is eating ramen while Another Giuseppe and Tokiko are talking Another Giuseppe: "So you lost your fratello to bullycide? scusa." Tokiko: "You seem very different from Normal Giuseppe, you don't get angry." Another Giuseppe: "Yes. I do, but I don't support fast food restaurants such as KFC, McDonald's, Burger King, and more." Tokiko: "I don't support them either not because they kill animals, mommy said the reason why we don't support fast food restaurants is because they are unhealthy and we eat Japanese cuisine. You know like Sushi, onigiri, you name it!" is seen holding her Rouge plush while sitting on a table Shika: "" (Translation: I know, If those guys destroyed my Rouge plush, I'd hurt them) Toshio: "" (Translation: And If they took my Shadow plush, I'd stab them until they give it back) After the Conversation Reicheru: "OK, guys, let's continue on with the most important part of the meeting. You guys can share your thoughts to add on to it. OK?" Toshio: "" (Translation: They need to leave Japanese companies alone!) Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: Yes, and you forgot to take your Imperial Japanese flag off) Toshio: "" (Translation: S***!) takes his cape off Jiao: "" (Translation: Why did you take your cape off?) Toshio: "" (Translation: Offensive in China and Korea, My family seen everything in Japan from foundation to World War II to the Cold War, we use the Imperial Flag in a non warlike way My family execpt great granfather died in the Nagasaki bombing which was him mom and sister, and great great grandfather died of starvation, we didn't like war, we wanted Japan to be peaceful) and Sakura Shako appear Tokiko Shako: "" (Tranalation: Hello, it's nice to meet you Jiao, I am Tokiko) Toshio: "" (Translation: Don't worry, she's not Anti-Chinese, she treats them with respect, but attacks if mean to her, other than that, she is happy to talk to them, she nevers says the offensive variation of China, she always says Chugoku, which is Japanese for China, when talking to the Chinese, like most of you, she hates PETA like her mom, and compares it to a concentration camp) Ai: "" (Translation: Hi, who's this?) Toshio: "" (Translation: Tokiko, and Sakura, they aren't racist, they died in the Nagasaki bombing and they continue their life as spirits) Ai: "" (Translation: Japan-China relationships, the pain after the war) Yoshi Hattons: "You must be Ai Cloud. I am Yoshi, Yoshi Hattons. Me and my siblings as well as my twin sister Hanako all despise PETA because they are bakas." Tokiko Shako: "" (Translation: Hello, It's nice to meet you, Yoshi and Hanako Hattons) Jose: "Your problem, PETA, my problem, dad, he won't let me play Pokemon, he tells a bunch of stuff that's not even true." Sakura Shako: "" (Translation: Does Sakura Shako have to kill a son of a b****?) Ryou Shako: "" (Translation: Yeah! Party-Ghost! Kill a son of a b****!) and Antonino appear Dietrich: "Hallo." (Translation: Hello!) Antonino: "" (Translation: GOOD MORNING ANTI-PETA!) Ryou: "" (Translation: "Hey, you two! We're gonna stop PETA no matter what!") shows up a sign Sophie: "I already made a sign called 'BOYCOTT PETA'. The letters are bright, bold and simple to catch one's attention!" Meimei, Jiao, and Hiro appear